


Pretty Please.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: You ask Spencer to let you perform for him as you practice a new performance, he agrees unknowing what exactly you had planned for him.





	Pretty Please.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was posted for "NSFW Sunday", a weekly event on my tumblr "sapphicpage" so if you enjoyed this smutty goodness, go check out my blog!

“Sit there and look pretty.” You said with a sly smile as you pushed Spencer down onto one of your kitchen chairs that you’d dragged into the living room. He looked up at you then down at the handcuffs in your hands.

“Usually I’m the one putting people in handcuffs.” Spencer said and smiled awkwardly, he wasn’t sure exactly what he’d signed up for. You’d said you were working on a dance for one of your performances and you needed him to sit there, something about audience participation; however the handcuffs threw him off a little.

“I don’t want some creepy dude feeling me up while I dance.” You explained as you walked slowly towards him, the sound of your heels against the wooden floor made you feel powerful and sexy. “Hence the handcuffs, it’ll make them think it’s some kinky shit.” Kneeling behind him, you handcuffed his hands behind his back. Part of you wanted him to touch you but the other half wanted to tease him. “So, be good.” You whispered in his ear, watched him shiver before strolling back over to where your phone sat.

_I’m fine, I don’t need anyone, you’re with a girl, yes, and not alone._

The music started playing through the speakers, as it did you undid your robe and let it drop to the floor. You were left standing in your new lingerie: matching white bra and panties, lace straps delicately wrapping around your stomach. There was little fabric and what fabric there was didn’t leave much to the imagination. You turned on your heel and slowly lowered yourself onto the ground, once on your hands and knees you slowly began to crawl towards Spencer who had not taken his eyes off of you for a second.

Kneeling in between his legs, you slowly ran your hands up his thighs, feeling them tense underneath you. As much as you wanted to touch him for real, this really was a rehearsal and you needed to continue as planned. You dug your nails into his inner thighs before pulling them away and pulling yourself up, turning around and leaning back against him, your ass rubbing against his crotch. The sudden motion choked a moan out of Spencer’s throat.

_So would you please not tease, you’re so tempting I feel the heat!_

You steadied your hands on his legs before leaning your back against his chest, rotating your hips in a circular motion. The feeling of his breath against your neck made goosebumps rise of your skin, you turned your head and impossibly slowly licked a line from his neck up to his ear, nibbling on his ear lobe for a moment. Despite aching for the feeling of Spencer’s hands on your waist, this was fun.

You took feeling him begin to harden under you as time to move on, you stood back up straight and smirked at the almost pitiful moan that left his lips, Spencer was one for being loud during sex and nothing turned you on more that hearing him. His voice was so sweet, it somehow sounded prettier when it was being displayed in pleasurable sounds.

_I can see that you are dancing for me but I can’t join you don’t you see._

Your hand danced across his chest, undoing a couple of the top buttons as you walked behind him, his heart was beating so hard you could feel it underneath your palm. Once you were out of sight Spencer tried to turn to look at you but with a grip of his hair, you forced his head forward, forcing another moan out of him.

“A-Are you going to do this with everyone?” Spencer’s voice was breathier than usual, he whined as you tugged at his hair again to force his head to the side. Pulling his hair was a kink you’d both discovered reasonably quick in your sexual relationship, neither of you fell into a particularly dominant or submissive role always but when Spencer needed a break from everything, letting you guide him around was amazing.

“I’ll tone it down, this is just for us.” You whispered in his ear before leaning down to kiss his neck, your other hand coming down to slowly reach into his shirt, trailing over his chest. His hands were trying to reach out and touch you, his fingertips brushing against your leg for a second before you were gone again.

Walking back in front of him again, your fingertips ran across your stomach before trailing lower and lower, delicately tracing over your clit from over your panties. It was torturous but you did it slowly, dipping your hand inside of your panties while watching Spencer’s eyes which were fixated on your hand, watching your every movement.

After what felt like an eternity, you pulled your hand out and reached your hand up to his lips, Spencer immediately took your fingers into his mouth so he could taste you. He’d have preferred to get it directly from the source but this was still good, he loved tasting you.

Straddling his thighs, you unclipped your bra and slid down the straps down your arms but not fully off, wanting to tease for a little longer.

“Say pretty please.” You whispered, perhaps it wasn’t the best idea to have chosen Spencer to practice with, you had a whole other part of the performance but he was too intoxicating, there was always another day because right now you just needed him.

Spencer looked at you, his cheeks tinged red from how flustered he was. His hair was messy from when your hands were in it and his chest was heaving, getting him worked up like this was always fun because it was so easy. He had been a virgin before you’d met so everything was new and exciting.

“Pretty please.” His voice was quiet but desperate, you could feel how hard he was and it made your mouth water. With a smile as sweet as sugar, you finished sliding your bra straps down and dropped it onto the floor beside you. You could hear the handcuffs hitting against the wood of the chair, it made you blush because of how badly Spencer wanted to touch you.

_I’ve been longing for arms to hold me, yes maybe you can set my soul free._

“Let’s go off script.” You muttered before kissing him, your hands working at getting his belt undone. Spencer’s lips were as desperate as his voice, so eager to get his mouth on whatever parts of you he could.

“Good idea, you have good ideas.” Spencer rambled on as you pulled his belt off and started to unbutton his pants, he couldn’t stop himself from staring. Sometimes he swore you were out to kill him because without a single warning, your hand was in his boxers and you were touching him; quick movements that had him gasping into your mouth.

You didn’t want to waste time taking your panties off so you just pushed them to the side, instead focusing of shoving Spencer’s pants and boxers out of the way so you could position yourself over his cock, slowing lowering yourself and marvelling in the feeling.

“Fuck…” You moaned when fully seated, pausing for a second to enjoy the feeling of being full before slowly beginning to move upwards and down. The feeling of Spencer’s hands of your hips was missed, you loved how he helped you create rhythm, sometimes he gripped so hard that there were marks in the shape of his fingertips left on your hips for days. Having total control for once was nice.

Spencer wasn’t very good at being discreet, he couldn’t hide his moans or how blatantly he was staring at your body on top of him. He bit hard onto his bottom lip and groaned at how good you felt, it turned him of knowing that you were wet purely because of him. It blew his mind that he could just sit near and react to your touch and that turned you on.

Your thighs shook as you bounced, just that short amount of foreplay had gotten you so pent up that you knew neither of you would last long. You could tell by the tenseness of Spencer’s jaw and how ragged his breath was that he was close too. That just encouraged you to move faster, reaching your hand down to messily rub at your clit like he would if his hands were free.

A series of moans left your pouty lips as you came, eyes closing as your body shook and writhed. It took all the strength to pull yourself off of Spencer before he came, instead of inside of you he came across your stomach, streaking your skin and the straps of your panties.

“Those… were expensive… you fucker.” You laughed breathlessly, recovering from your orgasm much like he was. Spencer was slouched in the chair, sharing the same glowing smile. His eyelashes fluttered as he laughed with you, his chest heaving.

“You should have planned ahead.” Rolling your eyes, you just leant in for another kiss, unable to stop yourself from smiling.

_Oh would you please please tease, the spirit is ready but the flesh is weak._


End file.
